When Did We Fall?
by azoth13
Summary: Ever wondered how misunderstood one can be as star? Sakura found out the hard way. Her perception of the world was destroyed, in just a day by one pompous man - Li Xiao Lang. With new found responsibilities,will sakura find herself again? perhaps not.
1. Chapter 1: I don't want to shine

**When Did We Fall?**

**Summary:**

Ever wondered how misunderstood you can be as star? Sakura found out the hard way. Being a star wasn't easy to begin with but now it just got harder. She strived to make for herself a perfect little world safe from all the malice around but her little world had been shattered by one arrogant and pompous man – Li Xiao Lang, a few weeks in his company changed her perception of the world with the loss of her childlike innocence, trust and kindness and gaining new responsibilities and cynicism.

Will Sakura be able to find herself again? Perhaps not.

Rated M for the sexual content and hints at Yaoi - Xiao Lang x Sakura, Touya x Yue x Yukito, Eriol x Tomoyo

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones you don't recognize. I am not making any money out of this.

**A/N:**

This is the very first outright romance that I put up for reading, and I'd like to dedicate it to one of my favourite CCS authors..... Little wolf lover..., and of course my darling little kooki who adores CCS and has a huge crush on Eriol, although I'm not going to tell her about it because firstly, she's just 8 and this is an M rated fic. Secondly, I don't want to end up in the slaughter house, courtesy her brother.

**Warning:**

This entire story contains a lot of angst, and the characters may seem a slightly OOC but I've tried my best to keep them in character

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Shine**

The sound of applause accompanied her all the way to the dressing room. Sinking into her chair all she could think of was a chilled drink and a warm bath. A smile stealing on her innocent face, she closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in the chair she had chosen as she thought of the show she had just finished with aplomb.

Her large emerald eyes opened to the soft knock on the door, "come in", she said straightening herself in the chair. The door opened to admit an earnest looking man, his eyes blinking owlishly behind thick spectacles to adjust to the dim lighting of her simple dressing room. He had a press card around his neck, which gave her enough assurance to relieve the tenseness of her shoulders. "Miss Kinomoto, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you." he asked. She longed to go back to her hotel room yet she smiled patiently. "Of course, how may I help you?"

"I'm a local news reporter and I'm doing a write up on your show tonight, and I thought that your interview along with it would be great. So I was wondering if you could spare some time for a quick round of questions."

Stifling a sigh that threatened to escape her tender lips, she postponed her trip back to the hotel room and answered, "Sure! Please do take a seat. I'm in no hurry."

The black eyed man sat on the couch that was positioned opposite the chair she was sitting in, searching his pockets for a pen to write with, " I really enjoyed your show tonight miss Kinomoto" he began pompously

"Does that mean our show will be getting a good review in your paper tomorrow?" she asked her green eyes twinkling playfully, the owl like man nodded seriously his glasses slipping down to the bridge of his beak like nose.

"Absolutely, our audiences aren't really accustomed to hearing singers like you – well, not professional at least, though we do have some amazing home grown talent."

"I'm sure you do," she said smiling as she swept a stray lock of honey brown hair behind her ear.

"Why did you decide to come here Miss Kinomoto? All the way away from a brilliant career in Japan?" he asked as he settled a notebook on his knees preparing to write.

"Here in china or the island?"

"Yes, little suburbs like our little city of Haikou and not Discovery Bay...you were given the choice yet you chose us over the glamorous town?"

"I do perform in big cities too; in fact I have a show at HongKong Island and then at the walled city park of Kowloon Five months from now." she paused briefly before continuing "and a place like this, because I love it here, it is more homely than any other place."

"Yes but...."he stopped mid sentence, searching for the right words "... it's hardly the kind of place you must be used to performing at especially after the sensation you caused in Japan" she laughed at this her clear tones reverberating inside the room "Oh believe me Mr... I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

"I'm Chi Yuang" he supplied holding out his business card with a slight bow and making a quick grab for his notebook that was about to slip off his lap. "Well Chi san, please call me Sakura...yes...um... I was about to say, I've performed in far smaller places, some of them had an audience of no more than 18 people"

"That must have been in the very beginning but why now, after all you are a hit in Japan why bother with little islands like ours?" he asked intrigued, his pale complexion picking up colour as he warmed to his persistent argument, getting carried away in his feeling of nationalism and forgetting the role of an un biased reporter.

Sakura smiled softly Chi Yuang, he seemed so soft and naive after the sharks she had been interviewed by, and for the sheer lack of malice in his questions she took pity and candidly answered his determined questions, "I like singing to large audiences no doubt about it, but it is the smaller regions that appeal the most to me they offer me what no large region can offer...warmth. If truth be told I wouldn't have moved up the ladder in Japan either, if it weren't for the pestering of my best friend and manager not to forget the silent encouragement of my father and brother."

"Still you needn't have heeded to them" he said

"You're right I needn't have but I love singing too much so I conceded" she said

"Oh, but it won't be long before you break through to the entire south East Asia, then the world right? I mean after many years of being labelled the reluctant star you have finally stepped out of Japan..." he went on as he scribbled furiously in his notebook.

"Oh no, truthfully I'm not all that interested in going all around the world, I think it's a bit too much for me after my shows around here I'm going to take a nice little break and go back to Japan only to come back for the show at Kowloon and Hk island and retreat back, so really I'm not exactly stepping out yet.

This time his notebook really did fall off his lap, landing on the floor along with his jaw. "Are you kidding?" he asked his eyes wide.

The room filled with her tinkling laughter " No, I'm not kidding, I mean, right now I have trouble handling Japan, our humble archipelago satisfies me, I don't need continents, they will never give me time of my own, I sing because I enjoy it and if I need to slave for it I don't think I'll enjoy it anymore." she continued after a haunting pause " I have many friends in the business who made it really big, but for it they paid a very heavy price, and I'm not ready for something so expensive just for the path to more fame, it does not hold any appeal for me." she said in a solemn tone.

"And you're never going to walk down that path?"

"I don't know, who knows where my life will take me, but for now I'm really not ready for it, I truly am happy as I am" she shrugged

Chi Yuang fell silent scribbling furiously in his notebook 'I guess he's writing word for word, I wonder why he isn't using a recorder? Good going Sakura you are The Reluctant Star yet AGAIN!' she thought to herself.

"Ano....Chi San... will you send me a copy of the article" she asked, "I'd love to see it." He nodded, more colour making its way to his pale cheeks, and Sakura hid a grin at his obvious pleasure.

"Definitely, I will send it over to your agent, will that be fine?" sakura nodded, they exchanged their thanks as she ushered him out the door& sunk into the now empty couch, completely drained of both physical and emotional strength.

Sighing she forced herself to clean all the makeup and get changed before going back to the hotel. Entering her luxurious and lonely suite of rooms, she prepared for bed. Lying in the soft bed she tossed and turned, she grabbed a pillow from beneath her head and hugged it, singing to herself trying to soothe herself, calm her agitated heart and mind, shoo the hollowness away. Her singing always evoked strong emotions in everyone and herself too, but tonight, it did no such thing for her. She did have lots of loving friends to be really lonesome but they would never be able to provide her with the affection and care she craved. There had been men she had liked but never pursued any relationship, because none of them felt right.

"I wonder if I'm actually meant to be with someone."She said to herself aloud "oh no you don't sakura enough self pity, think about something else!" she shook her head as her mind strayed to the proposal made by Kaho her manager and agent, she had never come to any decision, but now was not the time, she was too tired and her brain wouldn't help her process all the facts properly. With that she forced herself into uncomfortable slumber. After all she had rejected the flight she was offered, preferring to take the ferry and drive her way to Xuwen where her father was positioned supervising an excavation site.

**NEXT MORNING:**

On the ferry to the mainland she noticed the weather transforming from bad to worse, feeling miserable she tried to concentrate on the novel she had gotten along with the trip as the boat tossed around the choppy waves, praying to every God that she'd make it to the mainland without losing her inadequate breakfast of a buttered toast and a nutri bar, it was all she could get from the hotel kitchen at six in the morning without having to wait. Seemingly the gods were kind enough to grant her wish. Now she had a long drive ahead towards Xuwen, now she wished she'd let someone escort her but she had painstakingly yet conveniently disappeared with the first light of morning just to be alone. Privacy is so precious when you did what she did for a living. The sight of lovely fields that she drove past uplifted her sombre mood from the horrid ride by ferry, though the sky was still grey and gearing up for a storm. She turned her car on the main road, promising her grumbling stomach a warm meal at the first village she encountered, putting up the volume of her music player she tried to get her mind off the dark weather, and soon enough it started to pour and if that weren't bad enough her car started to shudder and lurch about.

"Hoooooooe!!" she whined as the engine of the old car gave up all together and broke down in the middle of nowhere, it definitely wasn't a problem with the battery because the radio was still working. She tried the ignition a few times hoping that the old lady would give in and start up but alas! The Gods had already granted her the wish of the day.

"tch... damn I should have let Touya register me a new car, at least that would have lower chances of breaking down" she spoke to herself out loud as she lay her forehead on the steering wheel. "No offense dearest, I love you just as much as mama did, but its time you retired" she said softly to the car patting the steering wheel as though it were a living being.

Sighing she climbed out of the car shivering as the rain soaked her in seconds making her red dress stick to her like second skin, she opened the hood of the car and looked down at the mysterious mechanics of the old car.

" And of course...," she kept talking to the car in her innocent way, "...there's no one in sight, couldn't you have waited a little longer and broken down somewhere there might have been someone that could come to my rescue? You can't even find a good knight in shining armour these days!" she huffed a little before continuing her tirade "I'd even settle for an old man on a donkey if he knew anything about fixing a car."

"What about me? Would I do?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Do you like it?? Love it? Can be improved? Tell me please by clicking on that review button on the bottom.

**Please review!!!**

Yes I know it's a short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer, and I'm really not good with cliff hangers, not to forget I suck at summaries, the summary of this chapter came to being with a lot of help from my darling BETA **adelmortescryche, ** she is a grammar Nazi, but an amazing beta.

**Shameless advertising:** if you like crazy ideas then you should check out The Menders by my beta, it has only one chapter up but as far as I can gather from those fanged bunnies she sets on me it's a great story, she's written other stuff too but I love Menders way too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful stranger

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, except for the ones you don't recognise. I am not making any money out of this.

_**Previous chapter:**_

" _And of course...," she kept talking to the car in her innocent way, "...there's no one in sight, couldn't you have waited a little longer and broken down somewhere there might have been someone that could come to my rescue? You can't even find a good knight in shining armour these days!" she huffed a little before continuing her tirade "I'd even settle for an old man on a donkey if he knew anything about fixing a car."_

"_What about me? Would I do?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Stranger**

Sakura jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice, she cried out in pain as she hit her head against the hood of the car. "Where did you come from?" she shouted ungraciously one hand tending to her sore head and the other against her pulsating heart.

"I live around here," he sounded amused as he continued "I might hardly be the answer to your prayers, nor can I pass for a '_knight in shining armour'_ as you put it but I could at least try to help a '_damsel in distress _'."

Sakura apologized for her grouchiness admitting that he had scared her witless. Slowly after admitting guilt she looked up at him, she wondered if she had hit her head too hard because the man standing before her was gorgeous, he most certainly would be the answer to any woman's prayer, but there was an arrogant tilt to his chin that told her he knew exactly how desirable he was. He was easily more than six feet tall compared to her hardly there five feet two inches petite frame he was massive. His brown hair was an unruly mass plastered to his forehead due to the rain. His amber eyes exuded the warmth of a bonfire on a chilly night. Entranced, her gaze traveled all over him, taking in his broad shoulders, the rest of him was hidden by a bulky overcoat.

"Pity!" she said aloud

"Excuse me?" he asked confused

"Where did you come from?" she asked, finally finding her frozen voice

"I just told you, I live around here and also I've been driving behind you for the past ten minutes and if you'd have lowered the volume of your music player, you would have heard me honking." He said lazily, he extended his right hand for her to shake "I know this isn't a great time but I'm Li Xiao Lang"

She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood "Kinomoto Sakura"; she shook his hand in greeting, reveling in its warmth.

Xiao Lang frowned his eyes narrowing, "have we met before? Your name sounds familiar for some reason."

Sakura involuntarily took a step back in dread, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the man opposite her, sakura didn't want anybody else fawning on her or the press being informed, she just didn't want him to know who she was, "look," she said feeling helpless, "I really need to be on my way, can you do anything to help me with my car?"

He shook his head in denial, "I doubt it, horses I can help you with but horse power is just not my cup of tea."

"Oh!" she blurted out feeling disappointed, "do you suppose there might be a garage around here, where I might get some help?"

"Yeah! O.k., why don't you get back into the warmth of your car while I tow you over to the manor and get someone from the garage in the village to take a look, unless you are in a hurry to get somewhere else?" He asked his amber eyes laughing at her

She shook her head vaguely as she sat back in the car as it was being towed down a road that was lined with dense trees. Fear started to settle in her as she wondered where he was taking her, she flipped her phone open to try and call her father or Touya but the damned place did not have any reception, now she was really scared- she was being towed away to some unknown place by some unknown person. "Damn it sakura, what were you thinking agreeing with a stranger who pops out of the blue so sweetly offering help?" she reprimanded herself as she banged her head against the glass window of her car.

At last the road opened up into an avenue of trees she did not recognize and onto a paved path. They halted a moment before continuing their journey, as they passed sakura saw majestic wrought iron gates being closed behind them by two men dressed in working clothes. Xiao Lang's land rover came to a halt before of an imposing entrance of redwood with brass inlays forming intricate dragons, breaking her gaze away from the doors that were now being opened she hastily pulled the emergency brake to avoid colliding into the bulky car ahead, remembering just in time that she had been towed by that same car. Opening the car's door she stepped on to the paved driveway, she was greeted with the sight of manicured gardens, with gardeners attending to the plants. Xiao Lang came beside her, "may I have the keys to your car miss Kinomoto?" she looked up at him raising an eyebrow in silent question, "so that I can get your luggage unloaded." He replied lazily as though it was his daily business to be unloading people's baggage, oh wait may be this was one of those nature resort spas which were always in the middle of nowhere and he works here, at the stables may be....he did say something about horses. Xiao Lang gestured to someone who came and picked her baggage and took it inside.

"You'd better come inside soon, as you can see it's still pouring and you need to get out of those clothes." He said

She was taken aback by his words, her eyes widening as she assumed the worst, her body went rigid as she prepared to scream bloody murder if he got any closer, after all she was a singer. He must have noticed her reaction because he gave a mischievous grin and said "I'm not suggesting anything untoward; I'm saying that you need to change out of those wet clothes if you do not wish to fall sick"

Dumbly nodding, she moved towards the doorway when something struck her "who told you that I was carrying luggage?" Xiao Lang turned around with a smirk on his face, "your name told me"

"My...my name?" she stammered scared for herself

"Well yes you do have a Japanese name isn't it or were you lying, and even if you were your peculiar Chinese says you're not from here." He said mater of factly though her obvious fear made him curious, 'what's she scared of, it's just her name' something struck him then, he looked at the dripping figure again his gaze intensifying. Her name sounds familiar, trying to get some information he asked, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I was going towards Xuwen to visit my dad" she said still looking at the magnificent building, taking in its delicate woodwork, and vibrant artwork depicting scenes from a hunting trip, although the paint was chipping off slightly from the edges it was very well maintained.

"Your dad lives here?"He asked taking her hand and leading her inside out of the rain. "No, he's working at an excavation site in Xuwen currently, he's an archaeologist" she said wringing her loose hair in a potted plant. She looked at her surroundings; on the outside the building looked traditionally Chinese it was an eclectic mix east and west which gave the manor an identity of its own that threatened to overwhelm her. A low rosewood table with an elaborate yet elegant ikebana arrangement placed upon it made a stunning centerpiece. "Like it?" taking her arm to catch her attention.

She gave an honest smile, "it's beautiful, and I wonder what the rest is like" her emerald sparkling in the glow of the fire crackling in the large fireplace.

"Change into something warm and I'll give you a customary tour" he said reflectively

"Hai, just direct me to the reception desk so that I can register myself." She said looking around for a reception desk

"Reception? Why would we have a reception desk?" he asked puzzled, and then he let out a laugh, "no, this isn't a hotel, it's a house where people live"

"Huh? This is an actual manor?" she asked her eyes widening

"Yes, now go and change while I get someone to prepare something warm for you" he said reflectively

"Umm... won't the owner mind me turning up like this?" he raised a sculpted eyebrow at her question, a half smile stealing its way to his lips as he answered with obvious mirth "I don't think so, now go change before you soak the whole carpet."

"Ano... I'm not sure I want to stay too long." She said nervously fiddling with hem of her shirt

"That depends on your definition of too long" he said smirking, taking her arm he led her to a suite of rooms, turning a deaf ear to all her protests. Shutting the door behind her he sighed raking a hand through his wet hair, why was he going out of his way for one woman? He asked himself, well she is beautiful, but I'm not sure about her, something just isn't falling into place. Yet she felt right....oh well he shrugged his thoughts as he left to change into something warm.

* * *

Sakura felt very uncomfortable accepting the hospitality of someone who didn't even know it was being offered so freely. She kept protesting but Xiao Lang pretended to be stone deaf and had shoved her into this suite of rooms. Looking around she found the bathroom with a bath already prepared for her. "Well, I guess the owner knows that I'm here" she said aloud, the weight of guilt lifting off her shoulders. After undressing she gratefully sank into the hot scented water, letting its warmth ease the tension from her tired muscles. She closed her eyes a calmness seeping into her along with the soft notes of a piano accompanied by a deep baritone, she grinned 'not a bad voice ' she thought as she sunk in deeper feeling very much at home even though it was a strange territory.

Reluctantly stepping out of the now warm water she wrapped herself in a huge fluffy towel, while trying to figure out what to wear. She had no idea what to expect, she had packed only on comfort basis, clothes that were easy to handle while traveling apart from that she only had her stage gear which was hardly suitable for the situation. Sighing in defeat she pulled out a pair of tight fitting jeans with a long and stylishly baggy, butter yellow turtle neck in cashmere, hoping it would look good enough. Then she reminded herself that she could always follow dear Tomoyo's advice and dress up her outfit with some of her stage accessories, 'but is it necessary?' She asked herself, 'alright just in case', she told herself as she knelt on the thick carpet and got her bag of accessories out from her luggage. From the collection she chose multiple baby blue bracelets and a pair of aquamarine rings for her ears. 'Bless Tomoyo for her good taste' she said facing the ceiling hoping her good wishes would reach her best friend who had proclaimed herself as sakura's stylist. Getting up from the floor sakura pulled on her clothes and fixed her hair, piling it high on her head, she secured it there with a hairband, letting her ponytail fall in feathery waves down her back. Gingerly putting on her accessories her hand automatically reached out for her makeup kit, but she caught herself, holding her hand close to her heart as she surveyed her reflection in the full length mirror, "why the sudden desire to look good? What does it matter, it's not like I'm going to stay too long" she said to her reflection, before she sighed, "Well! Einstein it's because of Xiao Lang, he's gorgeous."

"Am I?" a lazy drawl reached her ears making Sakura jump in fright yet again.

"O Kami sama!" she yelped clutching both her hands to her heart "stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he asked looking innocent

"Popping out of nowhere, that's what," she said accusingly

"I do believe it's becoming a habit, but you see I did knock quite a few times before entering" he said with a twinkle in his fiery eyes, not even trying to hide his lack of regret. "Tell me do you have a habit of talking to yourself?"

"Only when I'm alone do I indulge myself, I find it comforting to hear a voice, and also it makes it easier to sort my thoughts when I say them out loud" she said sheepishly.

"Are you that dumb?" he asked amused

"You are being rude and I didn't hear a single knock" she said her palms curling into fists, her face gaining color along with anger.

"Calm down, Miss Kinomoto" he said smirking at her agitated state, "and, I did knock but – you – were – too – busy – looking – at – your – own – beautiful – reflection." He took a step towards her with every word he said, and Sakura took a tentative step back. His eyes ran down her tender form, taking in every inch of her lithe body, she had a short stature that hardly reached his chest. She had an innocent looking face with equally innocent and honest eyes the color of the deep forests out there and just as easy to get lost in, yet there was a slight hint mischief in her pixie like features. Her little nose twitched with nervousness. Her lush lower lip was being abused by a pearly canine, another nervous gesture. He stepped even closer and took both her hands in his, so soft, so untouched... her complexion, the color of freshly extracted cream was gaining a rosy glow, he hoped that it was due to his proximity. Her body, _shen!(i)_ He didn't even want to think about such womanly perfection.

He kissed one of her hands, "Beautiful" he murmured, before straightening "I have bad news" he said clearing his throat. She quickly gave him her wholehearted attention trying to calm her pounding heart. "The man from the garage picked up your car, he did take a quick look and said he would not be able till tomorrow, it is such an old car."

"Tomorrow!" she gasped "But, I'm so far away from anywhere, what am I to do? Is there a hotel around here?"

He laid a finger on her lips, cutting off the nervous flow of words, "Yes there is, but like a true gentleman I must offer you hospitality under my own roof." He offered with a slight bow

"Oh no, I couldn't" Sakura said taking another step back

He frowned darkly, turning his fiery glare towards her, "Why? Don't think you'd be safe? I'm in no habit of taking advantage of helpless women, unless they want me to" he bit out cynically. His word hurt her accepting with a pang that surely there was no shortage of such women, but she managed a smile anyways. "No I didn't mean it in that way, I just don't want to impose on anyone," after a pause she continued, "You know what? Why don't you finish whatever work you have here and drop me off at the hotel on your way home. "

"I'm afraid that would be imposing on me, as you see I live here" he said lazily

"Oh! You live on the estate? You work for the owner?"

"Sort of" he said with a half smirk dragging the joke a little further

"Why are you being so mysterious?" she huffed hating his obvious glee. Then finally with a growing sense of amazement, she realised, "wait a minute....you mean.... you really are?"

He looked at her his half smirk turning into a full one, revelling in her predicament as he gave a decisive nod of his head. She spluttered bewildered "_Tian_!(ii) You...you really are the owner of this mansion?"

* * *

**A/N:**

(i) _Shen:_ mandarin for divine

(ii) _Tian: _Mandarin for heaven

How is it? Did you like it, all you need to do is click on that little button to review my story

I'm sorry this is a short one again and I'm working on writing longer chapters, so please bear with me. Compliments to my amazing BETA AdelMortescryche.


	3. Chapter 3: It's a small world 1

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the characters you recognise

**A/N**: I'd like to apologise for the late update, especially to twilight kisses. Thank you so much for reviewing.

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_He looked at her his half smirk turning into a full one, revelling in her predicament as he gave a decisive nod of his head. She spluttered bewildered "Tian__i__! You...you really are the owner of this mansion?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: It's a Small world**

"Yes, when did I say I wasn't?" he said with that accursed smirk of his. "Am I so unlikely to own a nice estate?" his smirk broadened into a grin. He turned around and walked out of the room going down the hall towards the staircase leading to the lower level.

"I don't know it's not like I meet estate owners every day." She retorted rushing out behind him, oh how she hated that mocking tone of his voice.

"Did you think I would so freely offer the hospitality of someone else?" he asked turning around halfway down the staircase and shot her a chilling glare. Sakura frantically shook her head in negative although that was what she had initially thought which now made her feel very guilty. Xiao Lang turned around and made his way down the stairs, turned right and disappeared inside the room with large double doors. She followed his path at a quick pace so that she could explain herself to him.

"I just believed that owners of estates such as yours would old and not as young as you." She said bursting into the room which looked like a library, her eyes looking everywhere else except him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, actually I'm going to turn thirty soon, I suppose that is relatively young and how old are you anyway?" he said looking straight into her wandering eyes.

Sakura felt an inexplicable shiver make its way down her spine, she didn't like the sudden tumult of emotions his gaze brought upon her, and she snapped at him "didn't someone teach you it is rude to ask a woman her age?"

His brow twitched slightly as he answered, "forgive me, but my mother passed away soon after my birth and my father never really bothered before he passed away."

Sakura flinched visibly "I'm really sorry; I didn't know it would revoke old wounds." She said guilt and sympathy weighing her shoulders down.

He patted her head gently saying, "It's alright, it has been 14 years since my father passed away and I didn't really know my mother, so it doesn't really hurt."

Sakura didn't respond tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she wondered how a sixteen year old must have felt, burdened not only by the death of his only parent but also the responsibility of such a large estate. The mansion may look as though it had been pulled out from a fairy tale but maintaining it would be nightmare, she should know after all the upkeep of her pent house itself was such a hard task, she could just imagine the work that goes behind this manor not to forget it is an old one.

Xiao Lang looked at Sakura's lowered head, even after his assurance, she did not raise her head nor respond verbally. Placing a finger under her chin he tipped her face up. Although Sakura hadn't shed a single tear, and blinked it all back her eyes still held a tell tale glaze. Xiao Lang couldn't help but be affected by her sensitivity, he smiled then chuckled "so, who did you think I was? The gardener?"

She nodded sheepishly blurting, "I thought you worked at the stables."

He smirked which turned into laughter soon after, "_L__ǎ__o__Tiān__Yě_! I hope the spirits of my ancestors weren't listening in on this, or their ghosts will haunt you forever with the way you've hurt the infamous Li pride." He finished looking down to see Sakura's stricken face "what's wrong?"He asked slightly concerned

"G...gh...gh…Ghosts? There are ghosts in this house?"She bit out with a frozen voice her eyes dark with fear.

Xiao Lang quirked an eyebrow in mirth at her fear of ghosts, a look of mischief passed through his eyes. Deciding to torment the lady a little bit more he continued, "of course! Ghosts are such a common feature in any mansion and the Li manor is no exception." The widening of her eyes did not go unnoticed; he further teased her, "in fact it has its own infamous ghost, known for inconveniencing guests" sakura gulped. "the ghost of Li Yin, he was known for instigating a rebellion against the British in the early years, along with his is rebel groups he'd torched quite a few British offices." Although sakura was shaking with her fear of ghosts she was interested in the tale that Xiao Lang was narrating, she nodded, encouraging him to continue with his tale, smirking he led her to a sofa, sitting down he gestured for her to take a seat. As soon as she had seated herself he continued, "Li Yin was notorious for hating the British, and was one the first to rebel against them, although there wasn't much to write in history books but in this town he is famous." He took a breath "he started small but he was absolutely angered when they tried to take over our ancestral land."

"You mean this estate?" sakura asked intrigued

"Not only this estate but the entire village which was given to him by the emperor" he said with distinct pride in his voice

"So what happened?" she asked, her previous fear of ghosts vanishing

"I'm really not sure of all the details but there was aggression during which a part of the village was taken over by the British, it did not please him much, so he vowed never to let any foreigner near his land even in death." Xiao Lang said looking at her with pity. Sakura gulped again. "Even to this day my guests complain about hallucinating." He ended

"rubbish!" a young voice piped up, Sakura looked around for the source of the voice, a stuffed wing chair was tucked away in a corner, and in its shadows she saw a silky mop of golden brown hair more golden brown peeking out from behind a large leather bound tome.

"No one asked for your opinion stuffed toy" Xiao Lang growled, clearly irritated

The book was lowered to reveal a very cute and slightly chubby kid of eight to nine years, with brilliant obsidian eyes and rosy cheeks that Sakura was itching to pinch a tiny upturned nose which held an aristocratic air to it. His skin was the colour of wheat and in one hand he was holding a candy bar which he was diligently chewing at. After swallowing the bite he had taken he screamed "I'm not a stuffed toy! I didn't know you were blind _má__ fan __fū_ ?"

"Who are you calling blind _ái__z__ǐ_?" Xiao Lang growled glaring at the child

"Definitely not the lady here, she didn't call me a stuffed toy!"

"Why can't I call a stuffed toy a stuffed toy?" Xiao Lang shot back

"That's what I meant when I said you are blind, anyone except a certain _gaki_ would realise that I'm a living being and not some inanimate object." the child said in a matter of fact tone

"I'm not a brat!" Xiao Lang huffed childishly.

"I didn't specify who the brat was, gaki." The kid said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I said I'm not a brat" Xiao Lang said his glare intensifying. Sakura sweat dropped at their juvenile bickering and wondered if it happened all the time.

"Mei Mei would say otherwise" the child said sticking his tongue out at Xiao Lang, the action made him fly into a rage.

"Mei Mei has been teaching you worthless things" Xiao Lang growled

"I'll pass the message" the child said returning his attention to the tome in his tiny hands "should I address it form the brat?" he continued not looking up at Xiao Lang

"Oh please! If you're such a genius at least be creative with your insults." Xiao Lang retorted hoping that that Kero would take the bait and go into a flurry; it had always been like that between the two. They couldn't stand each other yet enjoyed each other's company. Although he was just a child he was as smart as any young adult when it came to matters that counted. Since Kero had started living with a year ago they spent their time bonding over their petty arguments, trying to get a rise out of each other and usually succeeding.

Sakura- who was being amused by their pointless contention until now snapped at Xiao Lang's last statement, "Li san!" both the child and Xiao Lang turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are encouraging a seven year old to use insults." Sakura shrieked

"Eight year old" both of them said together for separate reasons. The child said so because he obviously didn't want to be reduced in his already small age and Xiao Lang in an attempt to justify himself to sakura that the child wasn't as young as she thought.

"You should be grateful I said seven because the child doesn't look a day over five." she hissed, very annoyed.

"Kero!" The child groaned, obviously not liking being referred to as a child

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused

"That's my name lady! I don't like people calling me a child, kid or tot when I'm around." the kid said shooting her a look that said 'you are dumb.'

"Oh!" Sakura said dumbly. Taking sakura's distraction as a golden chance Xiao Lang tried to slip out of the library but alas! "Where do you think you're going?" sakura asked pointedly. Xiao Lang straightened to his full height and pompously answered "I have work to do" he then turned around and walked out the door cringing at sakura's tone as she called after him, "I'm not yet done with you."

Sakura stared at Xiao Lang's disappearing back. Sighing she turned her attention to Kero who had ducked behind the large book. "So…um… Kero right?" sakura asked not knowing how else to begin a conversation. Kero lowered the book and blankly stared at her "do you find it hard to believe that I know my own name?"

Sakura shook her head dumbly and continued; "I'm Kinomoto sakura" Kero looked straight into her eyes and gave a polite smile. "Hajimemashite." Sakura smiled at his polite gesture and was slightly surprised as the child shattered his bratty first impression; maybe he bickered only with Xiao Lang? She responded in kind, "hajimemashite"

"Ano… I suppose I've heard your name somewhere" Kero said looking at her carefully" sakura froze, she didn't want her identity revealed, and she could be in deep trouble. Although she had left a note and lot of details for everyone, she still hadn't taken an escort along with her and now she was stuck here in a remote village which didn't pick up any cellular reception. "Uh...uh…um…" she fumbled for an answer, she couldn't lie children were very perceptive and she didn't want to put it across that it was fine to lie. Before she could form a single coherent word Kero said, "Never mind" and went back to reading, leaving sakura in an awkward silence. At the loss of not knowing what else to do she got up and looked around the library.

The library was surprisingly English in its décor. The walls were stained a deep forest green with rich mahogany panelling and abundant book shelves lined with leather bound volumes. Tall windows adorned the walls, which allowed the grey light of the storm inside. The floor was covered with thick dust red carpet with comfortably stuffed leather sofas and armchairs on it, carefully placed around a crackling electric fireplace…wait a fireplace? She hadn't noticed that before. She came across a state of the art music system and an elaborate collection of classical and country music, while browsing for a book to busy herself with since the child…uh... Kero did not seem inclined to talk. Not being able to stop herself she reached out to press the play button but stopped herself remembering that she was not alone in the library.

"May I play some music?" Kero didn't look up from his book

"Thank you" she turned to look at the collection of discs.

"It's all instrumental" she blurted

"Mmmhmm everyone here appreciates instrumental, and don't you think it is appropriate for a library?"

Sakura nodded and simply pressed the play button letting whatever disc was loaded in the player unveil itself. The quaint notes of a piano and guitar filled the room which were soon joined by the notes of a violin; together they formed a beautiful melody. She picked up the disc case lying by – David Arkenstone it said. "Hmm nice." She said to herself as she moved around searching for a book that she could read.

"Ano…sumimasen" sakura turned to look at Kero who was shyly peeking out from behind the tome. Sakura wondered what made the bold child so shy all of a sudden

"Nani?"

"Chuugoku go o yomimashita ka?" the child asked in a mere whisper, but sakura heard 'Aww he's asking for help.'

"Eh soutou." She replied as she moved towards him to look at where he was facing trouble. He scooted a bit to give her space to sit with him. The wing chair was large enough to accommodate both their small frames comfortably. Settling herself beside him she looked down at the hanyu that he pointed out "I don't recognise this one." She looked at it carefully and said "it's traditional for paper." She explained tracing the stroke order for him to understand as she read out the entire sentence, "they hung the paper lanterns outside the cave."

"What exactly are you reading?" she flipped the book slightly to look at the cover.

"It's a collection of folk tales" he replied still looking at the hanyu, tracing its strokes with his fingers to memorise.

"Would you like to read with me?" he asked looking up at her, hope clearly reflected in his eyes. His innocence struck a motherly cord deep inside her heart, brightness lit her eyes as she answered him "I'd love to if you don't mind."

"I don't, and it would be great help if someone is around to correct me." He gave her a bright smile, which melted Sakura's heart, although it did make her wonder if the child never found companions around because his smile seemed to be guarded, he looked directly in her eyes but was always searching for something, that something she presumed stopped him from trusting anyone completely. Knowing that clenched at her heart, curious as to what would have made such a young child so guarded when the counterparts of his age are so carefree. Cutting her curious thought flow, she nodded and he began to read aloud the tale of a lonely dragon who befriended a little boy. All throughout the story she corrected him wherever it was needed. The touching tale was one that she'd heard from her mother and it always made her mood solemn.

"You're too soft" Kero remarked looking at her expression

"I'm sorry, it's just that my mother used to narrate the same story to me and it always made me sad because the boy died in the ending"

"You should know that not every story has a happy ending" he said matter of factly

"I do, although it still saddens me, it doesn't make me cry."

"The story would make you cry? And yet your mother would tell it to you?"

"She would only after I pestered her to tell me"

"You're a masochist" he said with a serious face

"I'm not and anyways I knew my mother would tell me the story of Bara Hime to cheer me up" sakura huffed

"Your mother told you stories every day?" a look of longing passed through his eyes and sakura realised with a harsh pang that in front of her was a child who was hardly ever tucked in and cuddled or narrated to and she wanted to fix it, for tonight at least.

"Every night actually, would you like to listen to the story?"

"Of Bara hime?" he asked perking up

"Yes, although it isn't a really happy one it always put me at peace."

"Won't you tell me anyway?" she chuckled at his persuasion but one question niggled at her, and she asked right away, "doesn't your father narrate stories to you?"

"I don't have a father" he replied stonily, her eyes widened… "Then Li san?"She asked her voice sticking slightly in her throat.

"Xiao Lang?" he looked at her incredulously "he's not my father, he's my uncle!" he screeched. "What made you think that he is my father?? That git is certainly not father material." He took a breath before continuing "Mei Mei is my mother and I simply don't have a father!" he ranted

Sakura held up her hands in peace "I'm sorry I didn't know really, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just wondering who told you bed time stories" she gulped

"Mei Mei does tell me whenever I'm with her but when I'm with Xiao Lang…. " her brow shot up, and he continued quickly "it's not like Mei lin doesn't want me, she travels around a lot and I don't like travelling and missing out on school so I stay with Xiao Lang, it's not so bad really!" he paused before murmuring "I like staying with him."Sakura cracked a grin 'just like boys...They like it when they can argue'

"Okay" she said

"Besides Xiao Lang is a very busy person yet he spends a time with me and it's not like he knows any stories to tell me cause nobody told him any" Kero said childishly not really thinking what his statement implied, she felt very queasy and before her thoughts could wander Kero whined "please tell me."

She looked down at him, took the book and placed it her lap "let's get comfortable shall we?" she said and Kero stretched his legs and placed it on a cushioned stool conveniently placed near the chair, sakura drew her legs up and curled into a comfortable position, that fit snugly around Kero, allowing him to rest in her lap if he so wished. Once she was sure they were comfortable she began the tale of Bara Hime, describing every detail and emotion adding a few facts here and there.

She looked down at Kero when the story had ended and smiled at what she saw, her heart at the sight of Kero curled up and sound asleep in her lap. Taking a deep breath she rest her head against one of the wing's of the chair and wrapped the child in the cocoon of her arms, already feeling attached to him. Heaving a sigh of contentment she listened to the soft music as the smell of polished leather with hints of sandalwood and pine trees assaulted her senses. She didn't even realise when she was lulled into a deep dreamless slumber and another person entered the library and purposefully strode to shelf, picked a book and sat down on the sofa opposite the fireplace.

This person was completely oblivious to everything but the book in his hands and the soft music playing. It was much later that the person noticed the presence of the two sleeping figures.

* * *

i _Tian: _Mandarin for heaven

ii. _L__ǎ__o__Tiān__Yě__: _ Mandarin for God

iii. _Má__ fan __fū__ :_ mandarin for bothersome man (I didn't know how to say brat in mandarin)

iv. _ái__z__ǐ__: _ mandarin for foolish child

* * *

**A/N:**

So how did you like it??

**Please leave a review.**

Also brownie points to people who correctly guess who the mysterious person to enter the library…

I'll even give you a **tiny spoiler of the story if you get it right!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's a small world 2

**Chapter 3**: **It's a small world (ii)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own card captor Sakura and am not making any money by writing this fic.

**A/N:** A long chapter ahead to make up for my laziness.

**A few warnings****:** _implications of Yaoi_

_ Lime at the at the end of the chapter._

* * *

A maid walked into the library brimming with soothing melodies. She silently walked up to the sofa and in a mellow voice asked, "dinner is about to be served sir, master Xiao Lang would like to know if you'd wanted it served here in the library." The silent figure just shook his head in negative and waved her off not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. The maid walked away just as silently as she had entered it. A soft snore from a corner distracted him from the book. He looked at the two sleeping figures curled up inside the shadowed wing chair and turned his expressionless face back to his book, only to be disturbed again.

"Yuu chan…dinner is served!" a pathetically squeaky voice said.

Icy lavender eyes rose from the book to meet mirthful amber ones.

"Why do you insist on mauling my name? I believe Nakuru does enough of that." The owner of the icy eyes stated.

"You can believe." the reply was accompanied by a smirk. "Have you seen a lady around here about this high…?" Xiao Lang said bringing his hand until his chest "… with long honey coloured hair?"

The other person raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the winged chair in the corner with his thumb.

"Huh?" Xiao Lang said confused

"The winged chair. She's sleeping right there." Xiao Lang drew his brows together and walked over to the said chair, before he could reach it 'Yuu chan' stated, "you seem to be in a particularly good mood today" Xiao Lang just waved his hand in dismissal as he peered through the shadows to look at Sakura. His eyes widened at what he saw; Sakura was curled up in the chair her cheek resting against a wing. Her face was flushed and pink from the warmth of the fire. Wisps of her silken hair had strayed from their confines to frame her cherubic face. However, that was not what had surprised him; it was Kero who was curled up in her lap. His face resting against her stomach and his little arms were loosely wrapped around her abdomen and in turn, he was wrapped in the protective cocoon of her arms. A book of folk tales was messily hanging off the chair.

Kero slowly blinked his eyes open with a big yawn. He was about to stretch when he noticed that he was cuddled around Sakura. He silently laid his head back in her lap, trying not to move too much so as not to disturb her. He then raised his gaze and blinked at Xiao Lang who was gaping at him.

Xiao Lang really couldn't help but be surprised at Kero's considerate behaviour. Was it the same child who would freely indulge in pointless arguments? Was it the same child who didn't mind throwing silly tantrums whenever he felt like it? Was it the same child who defied everyone and gave every new person a cold shoulder? Was it the same child who liked to prove and push his superiority on others, himself included? It didn't seem like Kero at all. He was always distrusting of new people, he never talked to them and when he did it usually carried a strong cynical undertone. Now here he was, contently curled in the lap of a person who was practically a stranger to him. Xiao Lang was torn between whether to be alarmed with the ease Kero had trusted someone or be happy about him opening up to someone like a normal curious child.

"Why are you two still here?" the housekeeper stomped into the library, reprimanding the two men. Her hands resting on her hips and tapping her foot in impatience. Xiao Lang turned around and put a finger on his lips to silence her, then turned his attention back to the winged chair. Puzzled the housekeeper walked past an indifferent Yue engrossed in his book up to a pleased Xiao lang. the sight she came upon had her exclaiming in delight, "Aww, how cute! Our Kero made a new friend so quickly." Colour rushed to Kero's cheeks as he tried to glare at the housekeeper.

"I suppose he can be something apart from a glutton." Xiao Lang said clearly teasing. The statement hit its mark as Kero sent a chilling glare his way.

Maki sighed shaking her head, "are you two coming to the dining table or would you prefer to dine here?"

"I will take my dinner in the dining room," Yue declared snapping his book shut. "I'm sure Dr. Spinel is waiting for us," he continued as he replaced the book in its right place.

"He is waiting actually" the housekeeper nodded

"I was waiting" a voice from behind them made the housekeeper jump high in fright with a shrill squeal which had both Xiao Lang and Kero hissing "shhh…." The housekeeper gave them both an apologetic smile and whispered to the doctor sternly, "don't do that again"

"I can't help it if you get easily scared Maki san," the beady-eyed doctor said before questioning, "So what are we waiting for?"

"For Xiao Lang to stop staring at sleeping people" Yue bluntly replied, Spinel raised an elegant brow and Yue pointed to the winged chair again, Maki moved aside giving him a clear view of what they were looking at. His eyes widened, "oh!" was all he said.

"Wake her up and let's have dinner," Yue said as he walked out of the library.

"No!" Maki protested to Yue's retreating back, "it would be so bad of us to wake her up when she's sleeping so peacefully. Don't you think so Xiao Lang?" she turned back to look at Sakura, she called out to Xiao Lang again getting no reply, she broke her gaze from Sakura's sleeping form to look at Xiao lang. he just stood there softly smiling down at Sakura and Kero completely oblivious to anybody else's presence. She was taken aback by his soft smile, an actual smile and not those annoying smirks or grins. She had the strongest urge to drag Spinel out of the library; both of them were not meant to be a part of what could be a beautiful beginning. They looked like intruders in this scene, it had been so long since she had last seen Xiao Lang letting up those barriers, so long since he actually smiled like that, but she also feared for his sensitive heart which had been shattered once by that one woman for whom he had lowered his barriers. It hurt to recall that incident which had taken place right here in this same library – she could still remember worriedly walking in to this library when she had heard screams, they were standing near the fire place as the woman spat his affections back in his face before walking out leaving him behind devastated, so vulnerable. She sighed; it never did any good to recollect those painful memories. Shaking her head out of such depressing memories, the child had suffered so much. She turned to look at Xiao Lang smiling so that she could etch that image in her memory.

"Damn where is a camera when you need one?" she softly hissed to herself

"Here" Yue said from behind her as he handed the housekeeper a tiny digital camera. The housekeeper looked into calm lavender eyes with surprise.

"You are a hopeless romantic" Yue justified himself. The housekeeper broke into a wide grin "so are you" she replied happily, as she clicked a picture.

Kero who had lain quite still until now was getting very restless from staying in the same position; he squirmed a little, trying to hide his discomfort from everyone but it was noticed by the Doctor, who whispered to Xiao Lang "do we wake her up?"

"Suppi san!" the housekeeper reprimanded a bit too loudly. The volume of her made Kero roll his eyes and he looked at her intently as though saying 'scream into her ear why don't you?'Xiao Lang hissed at her "shhh…" but it was too late. A frown creased Sakura's brow before her emerald eyes flickered open shifting a little she yawned and stretched. She unconsciously ruffled Kero's hair and momentarily looked up. She looked back down at Kero and asked "sleep well?" but before he could answer her, her head shot back up, her eyes wide with surprise and trembling lower lip. She moaned before hiding her red face behind her hands and moaned "hoeeee!"As Kero got off her lap. Maki chuckled at her reaction while Spinel raised a brow, Xiao Lang was grinning like an idiot but Yue's eyes widened a fraction in recognition, numerous questions spinning in his head.

Sakura shot out of the chair with amazing speed and agility. Kero trotted over to a cherry red Sakura to hold her hand. The ensuing silence was broken by the housekeeper, "Xiao Lang you may not mind providing your guests with cold food but I do not agree to it"

Xiao Lang nodded and announced, "dinner everyone" as he turned around to lead everyone to the dining room.

* * *

At the dining table, Xiao Lang held out a chair for Sakura to occupy while the housekeeper bustled around serving food with the help of another maid. Once everyone was seated, Xiao Lang cleared his throat for attention. "May I present to you Miss Kinomoto Sakura" he introduced formally. Sakura smiled politely.

"Miss Kinomoto" he addressed Sakura, "this here is , our brilliant local vet with the worst timing in the world" Sakura smiled at the dark skinned doctor and greeted, "pleased to meet you."

"You have already met Kero, he is also our in-house glutton" Sakura smiled as she thought how well Kero and Yukito would get along. Xiao Lang continued, "This efficient lady here is Maki Matsumoto, this manor's housekeeper." Maki stopped rushing around to smile at Sakura, which was gladly returned. Xiao Lang waited before continuing, "And this man here is Li Yue, jurist and historian." Sakura turned to greet the man beside her but she stopped short as she recognised the sharp aristocratic features, the loosely braided waist length silver hair and those unearthly icy lavender eyes that stood out like a beacon against that pale skin. She couldn't say anything as she stared at him. It was Yue who broke the silence, "Hello Sakura." Sakura just nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes getting glazed.

"You two know each other?" Xiao Lang asked curious

Sakura was still processing Yue's presence, so he answered for her, "yes I've known her since she was merely 10."

"How?"

"I'd moved to the little town of Tomoeda in Japan seeking to be mentored by her father."

Until then Sakura was just staring into empty space, the mention of her father snapped her out of it. She looked at Yue with hurt clear in her eyes but quickly averted her gaze to the food set in front of her; she did not want anyone to notice the sudden drop in her mood. Saying a silent prayer, she proceeded to push the food around in the plate.

"It sure is a small world" commented and Sakura easily faked a polite smile, all these years in the show business were useful for something at least. The dinner went on and everybody noticed the change in Sakura's mood, especially Yue. Even the housekeeper could sense the slight tension emanating off Sakura even though the girl was smiling and conversing with everyone.

Maki san laid the cake for dessert gently on the table and cut it into different portions easily, before turning around to get the cake plates. Seeing a chance Dr. Spinel's hand snaked out towards the cake, he was about to take a piece when Maki san slapped his hand away. "You're no better than a drunken goon when you eat sweets." She scolded with a glare.

"Aww just a little bit Maki san, you know you make the best cake around." The black-eyed doctor pleaded, looking at the cake that Kero was stuffing himself with longing.

"I'm sure a little bit won't do any harm Maki san," Sakura too pleaded on the doctor's behalf.

Yue and Xiao Lang looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes; they smirked before turning the full force of their charm towards Maki san, as they chimed together, "Maki san, a little bit won't do any harm."

"You too?" maki tried glaring at them but they had that puppy dog look plastered on their faces. She looked at Sakura; she too had the same look on her face. The housekeeper sighed in defeat as she melted under their pleading gazes and cut a bite size piece and served the Doctor.

"Yes! Maki san you're the best." The doctor said as he forked the little piece of cake and savoured it, a look of pure bliss crossing his features.

"He's your headache now." Maki san said to Xiao Lang and Yue as she walked out of the room. The two men looked at each other in alarm. Although you couldn't see it on their faces, inside they were screaming like headless chickens.

"You're taking him home." Both of them calmly stated together. Narrowing their eyes at each other they again said together, "No, I'm not you are." And growled in frustration together, as though it was a practiced drill.

"I'm not dropping him home, Nakuru will tear me limb to limb," Xiao Lang said to Yue with a pleading look.

Yue sighed shaking his head when Maki san entered the room again, "Nakuru isn't coming back till the day after tomorrow." She said as she placed empty dishes on a large tray, which she had brought along with her. The two men did not say anything nor did their expressions change but they had visibly paled. "You keep him for the night." Xiao Lang injected hastily with outward calm.

"No" Yue refused stonily, folding his arms across his chest indicating that it was the end of discussion on his part and possibly nothing would change his mind.

Meanwhile, Sakura looked at Kero who was still busy with the left over cake. She then looked at Dr. Spinel who was now swaying to a tune only audible to him, then looked at the two bickering men, and smiled. Picking up her empty plate, she walked up to the housekeeper and asked, "Does this happen often?" The black-eyed woman looked at all the men at the table with motherly warmth as she replied, "all the time, and when everybody is around it is so vibrant" she continued in a slightly longing tone, "The only people missing are Mei Lin, Eri and Wei san."

"Some more friends?" Sakura smiled as she wondered how wonderful it was to be always surrounded by friends and family.

Maki san turned back to her task before answering, "No little Mei Lin is Xiao's elder sister, Wei san is the person who took care of both the children and the house since before they were born." Taking a breath she continued, "Eri though is Xiao Lang's best friend. All of them always gather for the village festival, it is so lonely without them the rest of the year." The housekeeper sighed.

"Oh Maki san" Sakura cooed as she hugged the old housekeeper and gave her a sweet peck on her withered cheek. The old woman was surprised by the green-eyed woman's gentle compassion, but she gladly accepted the hug and patted Sakura's back. When Sakura moved back Maki san said, "Now go rest while I take care of the boys."

Sakura protested, "Maki san, I don't want to rest, how about I clear the dishes for you?"

Although Sakura had offered by the goodness of her heart, the housekeeper looked offended, "oh no! You are not doing anything, there is a lot more house help to do this and I'm not so old that I won't be able to my work. Now go entertain yourself, but you are not doing any work."

"But Maki san I'd like to help"

"No buts young lady. Now shoo while I do something about these boys." The housekeeper wagged a finger at her and went to clear the table of the men.

Sakura looked at the 'boys' – Dr. Spinel was now loudly singing a bawdy old song which was terribly off tune, while flicking peas at Yue and Kero. Xiao Lang and Yue were still squabbling, paying no attention to anybody else. She couldn't exactly say they were arguing, they didn't even look like they were arguing, they were coolly trading smart words trying to overpower each other (their own brand of bickering). Then she looked at little Kero who gave a contended burp, earning himself affection from Maki san. The housekeeper remembering the etiquette these days lectured Kero on how to behave when in public at least and then shooed him away to prepare for bed.

"This is how family dinners are supposed to be." Sakura said aloud to herself. Not that she didn't have loving family and friends, she just wasn't around, they were busy, or she didn't have time. But to the best of her abilities, she always placed family on the top pedestal.

A longing smile crept onto her face as she admired the bonds reflected between the people in front of her. For a moment, she let herself believe that she too was a part of it and they were all waiting for the rest to come in. her father would hurry in greeting everyone. Touya and Yukito would walk in with trays of coffee along with Maki san. She could see a faceless Mei Lin beside Kero talking to him and another faceless Eri sitting, giving his input in the squabble. She could picture a faceless Wei san trying to sober down the drunken doctor, and Tomoyo taping the entire scene.

At that very moment, Xiao Lang looked at her staring at them. She gave him a slight smile that was tenderly returned and she realised that in all the hours she had known him, this was the first time he genuinely smiled, not smirked but smiled. Her heart lurched painfully and her breath hitched in her throat. She had to grip the back of a chair to support her weakening knees. She choked at the strength of her reaction. 'No! I shouldn't get so attracted, especially to someone I may not see in a few days.' she told herself. Her eyes threatened to flood with tears and she forced herself to not cogitate anymore. Such musing was not fair to everyone, especially she walked out of the dining room to her appointed suite.

* * *

Sighing at her pitiful self, she collapsed into a comfortable daybed and stared up at the ceiling dotted with lights and painted vines. She tried to sort her thoughts out. She felt so confused that she allowed herself the luxury of a single tear to relieve some of it from inside her. Ashamed she closed her eyes and turned her face sideways as though the lights would laugh at her weakness. When she opened them, she saw the light of her cellphone blinking. Hastily getting up she grabbed it off the table and slid it open. Three mails and five voice messages it showed. Choosing to listen to the voice messages first, she accessed her mailbox.

"_Kaijuu, why are you driving alone? If you wanted to drive to Xuwen, you could have taken someone along with you! Leaving a letter and driving off is just not done_!" came Touya's angry voice.

The phone beeped and the next one played.

"_Sakura child, you should have taken someone along, it would have assured us. I know that you're on vacation but we do get worried. Now that you've left, just keep safe. I'll mail you a list of good boarding houses and restaurants on the way in case you need it__._" Sakura smiled at her manager's soft voice.

"_Sakura! You should have told me you were going around looking for misadventure. I would have loved to tape it__._" Sakura heard Tomoyo sigh before she continued, "_Oh well! Take care and keep safe__._" Sakura chuckled at Tomoyo's disappointed tone. Shaking her head, she played the next one.

"_Kaijuu, I'm mailing a list of '__**safe**__' hotels and restaurants and you'd better make it to Xuwen on time_."

The phone beeped and the next one played.

"_Where are you? Do you even know there is a storm approaching that area? The weather must be really bad. You should have checked the weather at least. There are possibilities of water accumulation in the low-lying areas. Get to Xuwen as fast as possible. I'll be there by tomorrow evening._" Sakura gulped at the warning in her brother's voice.

After listening to the voice mails, she checked her emails. One of them was from Kaho, her manager. The other two were from Touya. Knowing the content of two of those mails, she read the last one from Touya:

_Kaijuu,_

_Where are you?_

_Why is your phone not in reception range?_

_And what exactly were you thinking taking mother's car? You know that thing could break down any moment._

_Touya_

"Uh- oh Touya's going to be barking mad when he finds out." She said aloud to herself as she tried calling him. Not being able to get through, she tried her dad's phone, it was switched off. She then tried Tomoyo's number and it got through. Tomoyo picked up the call at the second ring.

"Sakura! Are you carrying a camcorder? Tape everything for me please! Oh and how are you doing? Are you in Xuwen yet?" Sakura chuckled at the flurry of questions her friend fired at her.

"Slow down Tomoyo, there is a lot of disturbance. This place does not have good reception." Sakura said.

"The line may die soon" she told Tomoyo "I'm fine but my car broke down in a village. It's okay though. I'm staying over an estate; will you tell Touya that I'm fine? Ask him to mail me. Oh and Tomoyo guess who's here? Its Yu…" but by then the line had died. She was certain that Tomoyo had heard her as she kept responding with an "uh- huh" all throughout. But she was disappointed that she could not tell her about Yue. She then started typing a mail to Tomoyo telling her just that, when someone knocked.

"Come in." she permitted not looking up from her phone.

"Yue and Xiao Lang are in the library with coffee or drinks. Would you like to join them? I could always tell them that you've turned in for the night. It is 11:15 after all and you must be tired."

"It's alright Maki san, I'll join them." Sakura replied as she slid the phone shut without sending Tomoyo the mail and placing it back on the table before walking out after the housekeeper.

* * *

She was greeted by Xiao Lang as soon as she entered the library. "There you are we were wondering what was taking you so long."

"I'm sorry I was checking my mail on the phone and trying to get in touch with my family."

Xiao Lang nodded, "so did you get through? The reception is worse than usual due to the storm."

"Yes, my call did get through to my friend, she will inform my family." She replied

"That's good, would you like coffee or …" he was cut off by Sakura who was looking around the library, "where is Yue ni?"

"He's fetching you some young wine just in case you'd prefer alcohol to caffeine." Was his nonchalant reply. He looked at her to see her jaw hanging open, but she quickly shut it. He raised a brow in question. "Yue ni is fetching me a drink?" she blurted as though it was supposed to be answer enough to his silent question.

"Why? I don't have a sister complex." Yue said walking in with a bottle of wine and a goblet in hand.

"Yet you absolutely insisted on a young wine for her instead of the strong aged wine we have?" Xiao Lang asked with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"She can't hold much alcohol; you don't want her passing out on us do you?" Yue coolly fended.

"You know I'm here right?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed.

"Wine or coffee?" Xiao Lang asked Sakura carrying the bottle of wine and the crystal goblet to the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

"Wine please" she requested seating herself beside Yue on the sofa. Xiao Lang filled the goblet with the deep crimson liquid and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She accepted without looking up. Silence ensued as Xiao Lang served Yue and himself.

"Yue ni…" Sakura whispered. Lavender eyes looked into deep green ones. The tension was quite evident between them. Sensing their discomfort Xiao Lang asked cheerfully, "Do you know what's missing? Cheese." Then he silently walked out of the library. Sakura smiled at his thoughtfulness and looked at Yue who was frowning into his glass of wine.

"Yue ni…" she said again and he looked at her, "are you still in touch with Touya and Yukito?" she asked silently gazing into the goblet, which she held up high so the liquid could catch the light. At her silent question, Yue choked on his drink, a hacking cough wracking his body. Sakura placed her goblet beside Xiao Lang's untouched one and gently patted Yue's back. She patiently waited for the coughing to die down before asking again, "Are you Yue ni?" disappointment clear in her voice.

He looked at her remorsefully, "Yes I am in touch with everyone…" he was continuing but Sakura cut in, "except me."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"I'm never too busy for **family**." She stressed on family as she looked straight into his eyes, her eyes telling him what place he held in her life.

"Sakura…"

"It's alright Yue ni" she cut in again calming down a little, "you must have been busy." Her remark cut straight through him as he just looked at her ruefully trying to formulate something to tell her, but settling to speak his heart he said, "I'm sorry…" he bent his head low, "I didn't know how you would react to our… situation." He finished his head still low not meeting her eyes.

"I always knew of your relationship with Touya and Yukito." She replied bending low to look into his eyes, her expression earnest yet hurt. Yue noticed how she had changed 'situation' to 'relationship'. He caught the hint, that she did not mind one bit, relief flooded him but he still felt contrite.

He sighed as she continued, "it doesn't matter to me, and it actually makes me happy that you three have found acceptance and affection in each other. I just wish you would have trusted me as family."

"Sakura it's…" Yue was cut off when Xiao Lang cleared his throat and walked up to them, setting a platter of cheese on the table.

"I'm sorry I overheard a little but you can be assured I won't ask what that was about." Xiao Lang said seating himself and handing Sakura a goblet, forgetting she took a younger wine. Sakura took a tentative sip and savoured the well rounded after taste of the slightly bitter spirit. Xiao Lang offered her cheese, declining she looked at Yue and raised her glass in salute but before she could take a sip, Yue ignored Xiao Lang's presence and said, "Will you forgive us?"

"I already have." Sakura said with a smile and downed all of her wine in one go belying her statement.

Sakura bit her tongue at the strength of the wine as it scorched a path down her throat. She could already feel it going to her head. She felt the temperature rise just a notch. She felt haziness take over her mind and her eyesight blurring as she looked at Yue and asked, "Don't you want to know, how is it that I am here?"

Yue frowned at her slurred words but answered her, "Xiao Lang did tell me, you are going towards Xuwen right?" Sakura nodded as she felt her consciousness slipping. Yue continued, his voice sounding very distant to Sakura as it slowly faded away, "I leave for Xuwen tomorrow morning, I will be going via Shen `ken to pick something that Fujitaka san had requested, would you like to come along with me?" he frowned when he got no answer, was she still upset? He turned to look at her, she was lying slumped on the couch, her breathing deep and even.

"She passed out even before you said Xuwen." Xiao Lang supplied holding his untouched goblet.

"She passed out on young wine?" Yue asked concerned, making a note to himself never to give her alcohol again.

"I don't know may be she really can't hold any alcohol." Xiao Lang said taking his first sip, "I think I know now" he said sniffing his wine, Yue looked at him questioningly, "she drank from my goblet" he answered giving Yue his goblet. He sniffed at it and sighed.

"Stay the night, you can tell her yourself tomorrow morning." Xiao Lang offered

"I can't I still have some more packing to do. Will you ask her when she wakes up?" Yue asked.

When Xiao Lang nodded, he got up and picked Sakura up gently like a baby. "Which room?" he questioned

"East wing the one beside Kero's." Xiao Lang said before swallowing the wine and following Yue out of the library.

Xiao Lang watched Yue carrying Sakura up the stairs as an uncomfortable knot grew in his stomach. His fists curled at his sides as he followed Yue up the stairs to her appointed suite. With pursed lips, he watched Yue lay her down and tuck her in for the night.

"I leave at 10 in the morning, call me by then." Yue told Xiao Lang as he exited Sakura's room

"Okay" Xiao Lang turned to escort Yue till the door

* * *

Xiao Lang returned to the library where he poured himself a drink and sat down on the carpeted floor close to the hearth staring into the crackling flames trying to sort his thoughts out.

Drawing a knee closer he rested an elbow on it and sipped at his wine. He tried to work out the strength of his reaction to Sakura. He wondered why did he react the way he did when Yue settled her for the night.

Why did he not like the idea of Sakura leaving tomorrow? It is true that she is beautiful, but he had seen his share of pretty young things quite a few of them more intimately than anyone would want to know. Then why did he have such feeling? For heaven's sake, he wasn't some hormone driven teen. There definitely was a lot of physical attraction in play but he knew there was something more to it. He wondered why he wanted to see the young foreigner again. Even when he was working in the study, images of the young woman haunted his thoughts, at that time, he had assumed it was just physical attraction but now it seemed more or else why would he be jealous of Yue? Wait! Did he just think Jealous? No! He couldn't afford to be so attracted to anybody. He had tasted humiliation and deceit one too many times to fall for someone again.

With his mind still muddled with questions, he stared into the flames, getting lost in their mystic dance to soothe himself.

* * *

An hour later Sakura awoke with a start from a restless sleep, convinced she had heard a noise.

She stayed still for a moment, her heart hammering as she remembered Xiao Lang's tale of his ancestor's ghost.

As her eyes got used to the dark she saw one of the heavy drapes move slightly, that was enough to confirm her silly suspicion of ghosts as she raced out of the suite with a stifled scream, only to slam into something large and solid.

Scared out of her wits she closed her eyes and let out the previously stifled scream and blindly kicking and flailing her arms about wildly in hopes to escape her spectral assailant but she was caught. Both her arms had been caught in a strong grip and her legs pinned under something too.

She dared not open her eyes. She whimpered in preparation to scream, and was just about to do that when something warm and soft hindered her voice assaulted her ears, "now tell me what has gotten you so scared?" she snapped her eyes open to meet a fiery amber gaze and she gulped.

* * *

Xiao Lang had just stepped out of the library, tired of thinking, he made his way towards his rooms for a good night's rest. He took a detour to check on Kero, ensuring the child was peacefully sleeping he turned towards his suite, when the soft and quick padding of feet alerted him but before he could see what was happening he felt something soft cannon into him.

He somehow managed to maintain his balance. He looked down at what had so unceremoniously slammed into him. Sakura was standing there with her eyes closed and sweat forming on her forehead. Before he knew it she screamed and started kicking and punching him. One fist even caught him at the jaw, wincing he kicked his slippers off and stepped on her way ward feet and then firmly caught hold of her flailing wrists. His eyes widened when she whimpered and took in a deep breath, 'God! She's going to scream' he told himself. He knew if he let any of her limbs go, she would scream him deaf as well as assault him with the state she was in. not knowing how else to muffle the oncoming scream he lowered his lips to hers.

As an ingrained reaction, his shoulders relaxed and his grip on her loosened as he savoured the lingering taste of wine on her soft lush lips. He forced himself not to mould her against him and move his lips to entice her, as he remembered his actual purpose of kissing her. He waited for the scream to die down before reluctantly releasing her.

" now tell me what has gotten you so scared?" he saw her eyes snap open with fear clearly reflected in them, more concerned now he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Li san…" she blurted

"Xiao Lang. Li san makes me sound like my father." He said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere around her with his attempt at humour.

She sighed in relief but continued in quick words, "I don't know…" she paused before she said his name, "Xiao Lang, I heard a noise, then the curtains moved and I… I thought it was a ghost. "

"It's okay now." She limply relaxed as his arms went about her holding her firmly as he gently stroked her back to calm her down. "Shall we go check on the ghost miss Kinomoto?" he asked drawing back from her. She visibly stiffened but steeling herself, she nodded. Getting her assent he walked ahead and threw open the doors to her suite. He turned his head to look at her but she was not there beside him, she was still standing where he had left her. Sighing he walked back to her, took her hand and pulled her along with him in the rooms. He stood there in the seating area looking around. Sakura had tightened the grip on his arm and had moved closer to him.

"Are you this scared of ghosts?" he asked exasperated. Ashamed she did not meet his eye. He chuckled and put a warm hand around her shoulder. "You're scared of my ancestor's ghost?" she nodded not looking up. He sighed, "Miss Kinomoto…" she cut him off as he heard a soft, "Sakura."

"Alright then Sakura... it was meant as a joke. There is no such ghost, you heard Kero right? It's just rubbish." He said

"But the…the curtains…" she trailed off

"What curtains?" he questioned

"In the bedroom." She said timidly

Keeping a tight hold on her hand, he led her back into the bedroom and switched the light on. Nothing there seemed suspicious.

"Where's your ghost?" he asked amused.

"But…but I heard a noise" she defended

He hid a smile, "I think the noise must have been me, I was checking on Kero before preparing for bed, as for the moving curtain, let's check it out." He walked towards the window; from where they stood, it seemed to be shut but when he walked closer, he saw it was slightly ajar.

"It's just the rainstorm Sakura, not a stranger nor a ghost, unless I'm one of those two." He said obviously fighting a losing battle with laughter. At that, very moment thunder sounded and along with the noise came a powerful gust of wind. It was enough to shock Sakura even more as she jumped and started trembling, worried he quickly shut the window and walked towards her, his expression faintly troubled.

It was then he seemed to have seen her properly, taking in the details of her dishevelled hair, moist eyes and the extremely large shirt that was falling off one of her shoulders and the hem of the cotton shorts that peeked from under her shirt that was barely skimming her thighs. He drew a long shuddering breath when he saw shock course through her again and a single teardrop fall on her bare foot, with another clap of thunder outside. He drew her back into the protective circle of his arms, gently stroking her back trying to soothe her.

Sakura gladly went into his embrace, needing the security of his arms. She exhaled in contentment as his gentle hands stroked some warmth back into her frozen skin.

She later realised that she was too close for a friendly hug, holding him too tightly for support to be chaste. She also felt his strokes become intimate caresses.

His right arm stoked her upper arm while his left arm traced its way up her spine to her nape.

She raised her head from where it was resting on his chest, their eyes met and before any of them knew it their lips met with all the tenderness and longing in them. His lips were gently probing as his tongue traced her lower lip before his teeth nipped at it in request for entrance.

At first, she was stiff then almost without being aware of it, she had moulded herself to him as her fingers traced patterns into the soft material of his evening shirt, moving her hand she traced the skin outlined by the partially unbuttoned evening shirt. She ran her hands along his exposed chest before slipping her hands inside his shirt and wrapping them around his neck. When he asked for entrance, she willingly gave way to his curious tongue.

His hands had moved to her shoulders, tracing her collarbone with feather light touches. They then traced their way down her sides to rest on her trim waist and pull her closer than she already was. With one hand holding her firmly against him, the other hand's knuckles boldly brushed the swell of her breast before settling right under it. Neither knew for how long they had been standing like that, their tongues engaged in an erotic battle, arousing each other with exquisite caresses.

* * *

It was Xiao Lang who broke the kiss and stood like that for long moments just holding her, waiting for his racing pulse to calm a little. He looked down at Sakura whose forehead was resting against his chest. Her form was limp; her uneven shuddering breaths were the only assurance of her consciousness.

"I meant to comfort you…"he said trying to explain himself, "not ravish you, I know I shouldn't have done that" he continued, "but I don't regret because I wanted it too, just as much as you did." He took a deep breath, "I really didn't mean to frighten you" he finished.

She shook her head mutely against his chest before looking up at him. She knew she couldn't blame, as he said she hadn't protested and had been a willing participant, she had given in to her desire but she could not find it in herself to admit it in words like he did.

He stroked a thumb across her swollen lips in a gentle caress and gave her a peck on the cheek before moving her to an arm's length. He took in the sight of her before going to the window and opening it, he blew a sharp whistle before closing it again. Sakura looked at him puzzled. She heard the quick padding of paws as a grey blur rushed in and paused at Xiao Lang's feet. He bent down to pet the obedient greyhound he had whistled for.

"Stay!" he gave a soft but firm command to the dog, who then settled itself on the warm rug in front of the bed.

"Go back to bed Sakura, Dash will look after you." He said as he walked out of her room.

Alone in the bed which suddenly seemed too large and cold, Sakura lay recounting those magical moments with Xiao Lang, trying to find reasons or excuses more like it to justify her reaction to Xiao Lang. after all it had been very long since she had last been held so intimately.

* * *

**A/N: ** my first ever lime, what do you think?

Like it

Can be better?

Any questions?

Please review!


End file.
